Something More Than Friends
by HarukoTan
Summary: Everything started with Tōma's dream. What happens next? First Hyakko fanfic. Yuri Tōma X Torako
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyakko.

Author: This is my first fanfiction. I hope I did okay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Something More Than Friends"<p>

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

* * *

><p>"Touma…" A faint voice was calling.<p>

Touma started to slowly open her eyes. She sees a blurry figure and hears her name being called again. "Touma..."

"…Mmmm..w-who?..." Touma lightly rubs her eyes to clear her vision a little and sees a mandarin haired girl sitting beside her on her bed. She slowly bends towards Touma's face, leaving only a few inches for their lips to reach.

_Aaahhhh! Too close! Too close! Why is Torako here?_

"Touma, kiss me…" The mandarin haired girl just stared, waiting for an answer.

_K-k-kiss her? This can't be happening!_

Torako had a playful grin on her face, she whispered in Touma's ear "I'm waiting Touma."

"O-okay…"

Touma blushed intensely red; she closed her eyes and slowly inched closer towards Torako. She smiled and grabbed Touma and kissed her. The soft warm pleasure ended. Touma opened her eyes seeing Torako smiling at her.

"You are slow as ever Touma".

"I-I'm not! I just..."

"You're really cute Touma."

Torako kissed Touma on the forehead and they both drifted to sleep.

**-End-**

Author: The next chapter will be released soon. Hope you enjoyed.

Comments, constructive criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. I want to improve in making/writing stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: First Kiss?

Author: This took a while, got busy with school stuff. I don't own Hyakko and this is my first fanfic. R&R would be nice for me to improve. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Kiss?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…<em>

_-SMACK-_

A black haired girl awakened abruptly, as her mind scattered from a dream. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She closed her eyes and exhaled, gaining back her composure. She reached out for her glasses on the table beside her.

"Tch! What's with that dream?" She clenched her bed sheets while looking down at the floor.

…_Touma…kiss me…_

Recalling her dream of the mandarin haired girl, she looked at the place where she was suppose to be and patted the area.

"…Torako?" A light bush came across her face.

_No! No! No! Impossible… _She adjusted her glasses and started to prepare for school.

-o-O-o-

Pacing herself to reach the school, Touma was caught up in her thoughts. _I hope I don't run into her on the way._ A sudden loud lively greeting was heard and was addressed for her.

"Toooouuumaaaa! Ohayou!" A mandarin haired girl came dashing towards her side, followed by a blond short haired girl and a blue long haired girl who were trying to keep up with the mandarin haired girl.

"Tch!"

_Damn it! The person I didn't want to see now._ Touma glanced at the mandarin haired girl and continued to walk to school ignoring her.

"Ack! She ignored me Ayu!" The mandarin haired girl ran back to the blond short haired girl. "Look! See!" she pointed towards Touma entering the school gate.

She quickly shouted to Touma from behind. "YOU SAY GOOD MORNING!"

"I completely understand her." The blue hair girl stated with a grin.

"Understand what Tacchan?" the mandarin haired girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, come now, we are going to be late" Tatsuki walked ahead of the two girls.

"It's okay Tora-chan, cheer up!" Ayu patted Torako on the back and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on now! Ayumi! Torako!" Tatsuki shouted, standing already beside the gate.

"Hai!" Both answered in unsion.

-o-O-o-

The three girls have already reached their classroom and made their way to their seats. They started chatting since there was still time to kill before class would start. Touma couldn't resist overhearing a specific topic that caught here interest and pretended to still read her book.

"Tora-chan, um..h-have you already k-kissed someone? I mean like having your f-first kiss. Ayu started to blush a little from her embarrassing question.

"Huh? Uhhh.." Torako blushed lightly and embarrassed from the questioned asked.

"Umm.. Well yes, sort of, but it was stolen from me!" Torako blushed a little more brightly than before.

"What! Really?" both Ayu and Tatsuki shouted in unision.

"I can't believe she was first to have her first kiss than me." Tatsuki facepalm from disbelief.

"It's not what you think! It was stolen from me." Torako blushed lightly and looked the other way avoiding to make eye contact with Ayu and Tatsuki.

Touma heard everything. She felt an aching pain in her chest. She looked down at her table than her novel she was holding up and reading awhile ago. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? I'm feeling sick. This can't bother me! It can't! _She gripped her novel tighter.

"What do you mean it was stolen? Who stole you first kiss? When?" Tatsuki scowled at her. She couldn't believe this; no guy would steal a kiss from Torako. Especially from the way she is.

"Ahahaha.. Well.. Uhmm.. It was-.." Before Torako could finish her explanation, she was cut off by a brown haired girl with twin buns.

"It was me." She proclaimed with a straight face.

"HAAAAAAAAA?" Both Ayumi and Tatsuki shouted in shock and slowly processed this.

"You're kidding right Suzu?"

"Nope.."

"It's the truth Tacchan." Torako put both her hands on Tatsuki's shoulders and laughed.

"Suzu stole my first kiss on the day of our entrance ceremony."

"But you two weren't present during the entrance ceremony Tora-chan."

"Well yeah Ayu, we weren't present because I ran away from home and brought Suzu with me. I had a fight my father. We slept at a bus stop somewhere far away; I was laying down on the bench and my head on Suzu's lap. I was thinking of so many things and said that I would give her my first kiss and first time as long as it was her. But she took me seriously and kissed me. I was so shocked when she did that."

When Torako explained the whole story, Touma listened to everything. Her mind went blank; images of Suzu kissing Torako consumed her head. The aching pain she felt on her chest became stronger. "_Stop"_

"Tora-chan, you don't mind Suzu being the person of your first kiss?"

"Yeah, I don't mind Ayu. Suzu is my bestfriend" Torako hooked her arm around Suzu and grinned.

"Hmm?" Torako saw Touma staring at them.

Touma didn't notice that she was staring at them. Her mind was lost and the pain in her chest got worst and heavy. _Her first kiss was taken. I… _She was startled by a light shake and felt both hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Torako right in front of her.

"Who was your first kiss, Touma?" She smiled.

_Don't give me that look Torako._ She looked down and felt something snapped.


	3. Chapter 2: Let's make a deal

A/N: I do not own Hyakko

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Let's make a deal<p>

* * *

><p>"Touma?" Torako shook her lightly.<p>

Touma did not move or replied for awhile. She sat there, still in a dazed from the information she just heard about Torako's first kiss. The pain in her chest was getting worst by the second.

"Touma? Are you okay?" Torako shooked her again and leaned closer to Touma.

_I wonder if Touma is okay, she seems to be in shock. Could it be she.._

"….stay…..me…."

"What Touma? I can't hear you, speak louder" Torako leaned more closer to Touma.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Touma shouted at Torako. She stood up abruptly and shoved her away.

Torako staggered backwards and gained her balanced. She looked glared at Touma. This was the first time Torako felt like getting mad at her. For her, she never did anything wrong, she just wanted to become closer to her, but all Touma did was to ignore her.

"What is your problem?" Torako shouted back.

"You are my problem Torako! Why can't you leave me alone? _Stop...Please stop...Don't say it!_

"I don't like you! I don't want to be your friend, so stop acting like we are friends! You're annoying!" _Don't!_ "I hate you!" Those three words seemed to echo repeatedly around the classroom. The class was silent, everyone was starring at them. The silent was broken from the sound of sobs. Touma looked at Torako and saw her broke down in tears.

"F-fine To-Touma, w-w-we c-can n-n-no lo-longer b-be f-fr-friends!" Torako spoke between sobs. She wiped her tears and ran out of the classroom. Suzu ran after her.

Touma sat back down on her chair. "We were never friends to begin with…" She whispered this to herself. _I hate myself…_

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

* * *

><p>The class was silent for the whole time and they pretended that nothing happened. The aura was heavy; no one said a word about the event that just happened awhile ago. Even Amagasa-sensei noticed the empty seat of Torako. Suzu returned to class without Torako.<p>

_This is bad, Torako never came back. Why did I say those things? I would have just ignored her like always. It hurts, my chest really hurt.I can't take it anymore._ Touma grabbed her chest; the pain was getting worst.

"Sensei." Touma raised her hand.

"Yes Kazamatsuri? Ah! You're looking kind of pale Kazamatsuri!"

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes! Someone please assist her."

"No, it's okay sensei. I can manage." Touma stood up and left the room quickly before Amagasa-sensei could protest.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch break already. Ayumi and Tatsuki went straight to Suzu to question about Torako's absence.<p>

"Suzu, where is Torako? Why wasn't she with you?" Ayumi asked worriedly, she felt teary eyed.

"Ayumi, don't start crying."

"Sorry Tatsuki." Ayumi wiped her teary eyes.

"So Suzu, where is Torako?" Tatsuki repeated the questioned.

"I don't know." Suzu stated with a blank face.

Suzu was silent. This was the first time she lost sight of Torako. The three girls went to the cafeteria to eat and later search for Torako.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

* * *

><p>At the rooftop, Torako was sitting at the bench. She was still crying a little. She heard the door open, she was scared, and she remembered Touma usually goes up the roof to read her books. Torako was ready to run away, when she saw the person, she felt relieved.<p>

"So this is where you were Kageyama-kun?" The red haired girl grinned at Torako.

"W-what do you w-want N-Nene?" Torako asked between sniffles.

"Nothing really, I was just looking for you. Having love problems?" Nene chuckled a little and sat next to Torako.

"N-no! I…" She fell silent. Torako didn't know what to say to Nene. She knew that Nene could see that she loved Touma.

"Kageyama-kun, would you like to make a deal with me?"

"Huh?" Torako's eyes widened.

"What deal?"

"Here, I'll tell you" Nene leaned closer to Torako's ear and whispered something.

"….be my girlfriend…" Nene moved back and saw Torako's face turned bright red.

"O-okay. If this works, then it's a deal"

"It will, come with me Kageyama-kun." Nene grabbed her hand and leads her.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Nene and Torako were running in the hallways. Nene was leading Torako somewhere. She didn't know what this had to do with the deal they made together.<p>

"Nene! Hey! W-w-ehere are we going?" Torako spoke between her pants.

"We are going to the infirmary." Nene winked at her.

"W-what? Why?"

"It's part of my plan."

They both arrived at the infirmary. Nene opened the door and went inside, Torako followed.

"Someone's her Nene." Torako pointed at the curtains covering around one bed.

"There's no one." Nene grinned and pretended to check inside, so she just grabbed the curtain and let it go.

"I checked and there is no one inside. Now sit on the other bed." Nene pointed at the vacant bed.

"Okay, I don't see how this is going to help me." Torako walked towards the vacant bed and sat down.

"Prepare Kageyama-kun!" Nene launched towards Torako.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Nene started tickling Torako.

"N-Nene! Ahahahahahahaha! S-s-st-stop! Ahahahahahhahaha!"

"Not yet Kageyama-kun!" She grinned deviously.

"T-then take this!" Torako started to retaliate by tickling her back.

"Ahahahhahahaha! K-Kageyama-k-kun! Ahahahahahhahahaha!"

Nene suddenly lost her balance and fell on top of Torako on the bed. They were laughing more and suddenly a crashing sound grabbed their attention.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

* * *

><p>-In the infirmary-<p>

"Mmmm…w-what time is it?"

"Ah! Kazamatsuri, it's already lunch break. How are you feeling?"

_Lunch break? I must have slept the whole morning._ "I'm feeling sort of fine nurse." Touma rubbed her eyes.

"That's good. Why don't you lay down a little but more? I'll be out for awhile." The nurse closed the curtains around Touma's bed.

"Okay. I will"

_I wonder where Torako is. I wish I never said those things to her. Was I jealous...?_ Touma got up abruptly; she felt her face heating up. _I was jealous…_

-_CLICK-_

Touma heard the door open, she was about to speak but she stopped when she heard Torako's voice.

"Someone's her Nene."

_Torako? And she's with Andou. Why?_

"There's no one."

She heard footsteps coming closer to her bed. Touma stayed silent, she saw Nene grab the curtain and let it go. _She didn't even open the curtains. What are they doing here?_

"I checked and there is no one inside. Now sit on the other bed."

_W-what!_ Touma got up from her bed and got closer to the curtains to take a peek.

"Okay, I don't see how this is going to help me."

"Prepare Kageyama-kun!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"N-Nene! Ahahahahahahaha! S-s-st-stop! Ahahahahahhahaha!"

"Not yet Kageyama-kun!"

"T-then take this!"

"Ahahahhahahaha! K-Kageyama-k-kun! Ahahahahahhahahaha!"

Touma's eyes widened; she felt more jealousy and anger at the same time. Nene falling on top of Torako played slowly right in front of her._ Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ _Get off her! _She shut her eyes and stepped back to stop watching this play but accidentally knocked off the vase from the small table near her bed. The crashing sound of the vase echoed the room.

"Nene, what was that?"

* * *

><p>MiyaMaya: Hello! Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Im sorry if there is any error, wrong grammar and spelling. R&amp;R is well appreciated. Next chapter will be released soon, within this coming april.<p>

Thank you **Major Mike Powell III** for the review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. XD


	4. Please read IMPORTANT

Hello readers!

I'm sorry that you thought this was a chapter update of my story, but this is important. I read these from fanfiction authors and heard from a friend about the news of fanfiction deleting stories that have yaoi, yuri and so on. I hope you can sign. thank you.

* * *

><p>DarkHeartInTheSky:<p>

IMPORTANT! Fanfiction is in the process of deleting thousands of stories, and yours could be one of them. There is a petition going around to stop this. Please sign it and join the cause! We have the right to express ourselves freely on this site!

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**

* * *

><p>Shameless-Fish:<p>

I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T! Note – Yo, anyway I'm sure you've probably heard that Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes, in other words, pretty much every story on the site. Mostly everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there's still more we can do!Zukofan2005 organizing a Black out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do N-O-T go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." After all if we let them limit the freedom of our imaginations then there's nothing to stop them from limiting it again, and again, and again.


End file.
